Englands American Boy
by TeamJazzy
Summary: Jasper is a 16 year old boy whose a bit of a player. He moves to England where he meets Alice - a girl who shows him the wonders of a new culture. He falls for her, but she knows he can't be trusted. Can he change his ways for the one he loves? All human.
1. Chapter 1

**England's American Boy**

**Jasper is a 16 year old ****boy**** who's a bit of a player. He moves to ****England**** where he meets Alice - a girl who shows him the wonders of a new culture. He falls for her, but she knows he can't be trusted. Can he change his ways for the one he loves? All human.**

* * *

Alice was shaking with excitement as she thought about her new day today. She had had the honour of being elected as the head of the school council and as she was only in year 10, this had never happened in the history of the school before. As she was the first, it would go down in the school's history and Alice could not have been prouder.

As head of the school council, she had lots of new responsibilities but today she was to show round two new students around – two American boys too, apparently. One was in the same year as her and the other was in the year above. She was going to be missing double biology to show them around – not that she was complaining.

As usual, Alice skipped breakfast to pick her outfit. She went to one of the few schools in England that allowed you to wear your own clothes to school. It was times like these when Alice wished that she had a sister to swap clothes with. But she didn't.

This outfit had to be something amazing if she was to make a good first impression. Alice was one of those people who would get up at 6am to be at school for 8.30am and still never have enough time to get ready. It was supposed to be reasonably warm that day, so Alice chose her strapless print summer dress that nipped in at the waist and accentuated her very petite curves. She had a pair of leather, brown wedges to add height to her tiny frame and a white fitted blazer in case it got cold during the day. Finally, she added a necklace, smoothed out her outfit and sighed. She looked perfect. Her mother and father always complained that she dressed too old for her age, but she didn't care. Clothes were her life.

Alice deliberated how she would get to school as she applied her make-up and brushed her flicky brown bob. She hated the fact that in England, she couldn't learn to drive until she was seventeen. So, the choices were a bus, a lift from her parents or to walk there. Unfortunately, nobody was at home and she didn't have enough change to get the bus, so there was only one option left.

Alice grabbed her black shoulder strap back from the back of her bedroom door, stuffed her keys inside it and made her way out of the door to Folkestone Secondary School.

Alice always arrived earlier than her friends for school – she was great at time keeping. Or maybe she was bad, and that's why she was early? She didn't believe in being fashionably late – being fashionable was just a part of who Alice was – she lived for it. It was why she had taken Textiles, Art and Design at school last year when it had been time to choose her options for school the year previous. As part of her usual routine – she pulled out her phone and went straight to Rosalie's name – her best friend.

_Hey Rose, I'm at school – where are you? X_

Rosalie had been one of Alice's closest friends for years; they had gone to the same schools as each other since they were four years old. They hadn't always liked each other, but the friendships between their parents meant that they had often been forced together as children. For the past two years, they'd been almost inseparable. Thinking back, Alice was glad that their parents had forced them to be friends. She couldn't imagine life without Rosalie now. She felt her phone vibrate in her hands.

_I'm just by Kings Ave – be there in 2 minutes. X_

Alice sighed and put her phone back in her bag as the students starting to pour in more heavily now. This meant that the teachers would all start to go on duty and watch out for items that should not be out or used within school – this included mobile phones. It really wouldn't look good if the head of the school council was to have her phone confiscated. She didn't want anyone to think that she wasn't suitable for the role and that maybe they had made a mistake.

A few minutes later and Rosalie arrived wearing a short denim skirt and a low cut pink vest top. Rosalie had developed a new style over the last year that was still changing in some ways. You could say it was more grown up – but you were more likely to say 'daring' before you said anything else. The low cut top that Rosalie had worn to Jessica's party had shocked many people and the fact that she got away with it had made her the envy of many of the girls – including Alice. However, Rosalie always made sure that everyone was aware that her dress sense didn't mean she was slut – and by everyone, that meant boys.

Just as the bell was about to go, Rosalie had to leave to hand in an essay to a teacher before class started. Alice wasn't alone for long however because Mrs Monday soon arrived, wearing a grey, frumpy suit that made her look flabby around the waist. Everywhere she went, Alice observed the outfits of people she saw and how she could improve them – Mrs Monday was one of the few that always had the most drastic changes to her wardrobe in Alice's head.

"Hello Ms Brandon, I'd like you to meet the new students that have arrived today – they should be here soon. As you know, you'll be showing them around the school for the next two periods so I'm sure you'll make the most of the time provided. Follow me." Mrs Monday instructed her sternly and Alice did as she was told. She was brought to Mrs Monday's office – she was head of the entire school. The room had entire purple walls, grey flooring and was brightened up by the beautiful flower arrangements that were placed strategically around the room to distract from the state of disrepair that the building was in.

"Right, both students will be here any time soon. So if you'd like to take a seat then I can tell you a little about them before they arrive to save you any embarrassment." She explained as Alice looked around the room before settling herself down onto a plush, grey chair against the wall opposite the head teacher's desk. "They are brothers, one is in year 11 and one is in year 10 – the same year as you?" She asked and Alice nodded. "They come from America, so please don't ask any ignorant questions – treat them as you would any English student." Alice raised an eyebrow – she wasn't a complete fool. She knew how to respect a person and she certainly wasn't ignorant. Mrs Monday chose to ignore the face that Alice pulled.

There were two raps at the door and Mrs Monday beckoned for the person to come in as she flicked through a filing cabinet. Alice turned round and saw a solitary boy.

"Sorry I'm late miss, my brother, James, is ill today and can't make it." He said and Mrs Monday smiled a genuine smile at him.

"That's a shame – not to worry. I'm sure you'll be able to show him around when he's feeling better. I'll sort out some free time for you as soon as he's back. Mr Whitlock, this is Ms Brandon. She's going to be showing you around the school for the next two hours."

"It's nice to meet you. Please, call me Jasper." He said with a smirk as he tipped his trilby hat at her.

_Oh no. _


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got three reviews, and I feel a bit giddy - that's the most reviews I've ever had for a first chapter to a story! I'm like a little child ;) So thanks very much to XxNonStoppSmilerxX, candyland 426 and My Over-Protective Fool for being my first three reviewers to this story :D If I get time over the next couple of days I'll check out your stories :D**

**Chapter Two**

Alice immediately recognised the boy who had just tipped his hat at her. She had met him the previous weekend. He was amazingly gorgeous, if she hadn't of met him before she probably would have been drooling over him and telling Rosalie what an absolute sex bomb she had just met. Unfortunately she had already met him, and she wasn't so fond of him.

"Hi, I'm Jasper we've met before haven't we?" He said with a smile and a quick wink. His blue eyes were dimmer in this bad lighting, but once we got outside I could tell that they would almost sparkle – they were such an amazing shade of ocean blue. His honey blonde hair – similar to the colour of Rosalie's was smushed underneath his hat, but it was perfectly situated in the places you could see. His clothes were impeccable (which would have impressed Alice greatly, but didn't because of that Saturday she had met him)

_Flashback to Saturday_

_Alice had stopped to get a quick something to eat at McDonald's after getting her dress fitted for her father's party. She and Rosalie bought some French fries each and as Alice turned around to grab Rosalie's attention, she knocked a tall figure over, spilling ketchup and salt all over them. _

"_Watch where you're going, midget." The boy said as he stood up, but he grinned as he gained eye contact with her to show that he was joking. Alice however, was not impressed. She had always been self-conscious about her height. Judging by this guy's accent he was probably from somewhere in the South of the U.S. Where exactly, she could not specify._

"_Excuse me?" She asked, shocked that a person could be so rude to someone they had never met before._

"_Just because we aren't all tall like you, doesn't mean you should take the piss." Alice stated and the boy chuckled at her very English saying. _

"_You're not the one who has to go round with ketchup stains on his shirt." He said and Alice looked down at his shirt to see the mess she had created. It was a shame because it was a nice t-shirt that would probably be permanently ruined, but there was no way she was going to apologise to this rude person._

_Before Alice even got a chance to say anything in reply to him, the boy bent down close by her face and just before she went to swat him away, he whispered something in her ear._

"_Why don't you join my other lady friends on the corner table over there? If you're lucky, you might get a kiss later." He smirked as he pulled away from her face and she turned to look at the corner table where four girls were glaring at her and trying to take up as much space as possible to make it look like there was no room for her – no matter how tiny she was. _

_Alice could not believe that one person could be so arrogant and conceited. She was embarrassed about what she had done to his very nice t-shirt (although it made her feel better to think that his mum probably dressed him) but there was no way in hell she was going to be joining him. However, she smiled and batted her eyelids flirtatiously so that he would react and he did. He smirked. She pulled him in closer to her as if she was going to kiss him and without a second thought, she punched him in the face and left McDonald's dragging a shocked Rosalie along with her. _

"Ms Brandon?" Mrs Monday asked, her tone of voice sounding slightly concerned.

"Yes Miss?" Alice replied, using her nicest smile possible without gritting her teeth.

"So glad you could re-join us, please escort Mr Whitlock out of my office and show him around. Make sure he knows where he is going for period three." Alice nodded and walked out; hoping that Jasper wasn't going to follow her even though she knew that there was no chance of that.

She felt rather uncomfortable as they made their way to the first part of the tour. She didn't really feel like conversing with someone who had been so rude to her beforehand. She took him to the canteen first and gestured with her arms to show the room off.

"This is the canteen where you can buy break and lunch or just sit with your friends during the free time."

Next Alice went through all the lessons that Jasper would have on his timetable and a few other places that he might need. She received a text message just as they arrived at the science block which was at the east of the school. She turned back to look at Jasper who looked totally and utterly bored and so she pulled out her phone. She did wonder for a second if he would tell anyone, but she shrugged it off. That was, until a disapproving tone came from behind her.

"You know, you really shouldn't be doing that. You're a naughty one aren't you?" Jasper joked and Alice cringed. She didn't want him talking to her, let alone lecturing her and calling her 'naughty' in such a perverse way.

"What are you going to do about it, Mr Every-girl-on-the-planet-loves-me?" She asked him, and she saw a glint in his eye as he looked at her smugly.

"Well, Mrs Monday has taken a bit of a shine to me. All I have to do is drop a few hints about your phone and it's your head down the toilet."

Alice rolled her eyes and went back to reading her text message. He wouldn't tell anybody. Cocky bastard. She saw that she had two messages – one from Rosalie and one from Jessica.

_Have you met the new boy? Is he gorgeous? Bring him round the front of English so I can see him… x Rose._

_Where are you? Couldn't find you this morning and Mr D is having a fit ;) Jess x_

She replied as quickly as humanly possible, trying her best to ignore the overdramatic sighs coming from Jasper and only half succeeding.

The English blocks had a whole wall made of glass in an attempt to modernise. Unfortunately for teachers, this meant that the students were often distracting by things going outside, especially in room 29 – where Rosalie was, because you got a complete view of the front of the school where everyone seemed to walk past.

Alice stopped directly outside of Rosalie's class and showed Jasper where he would be learning.

"This is the English block, you'll be in room 29 in third period today which is that one there," She said, pointing exactly towards Rosalie's seat hoping to catch her attention. "You have to get in through the back way so I'll show you that later-"Alice explained, but she was interrupted by Jasper.

"Is there any reason why a complete babe in that class is gawking at me, waving at you, texting and trying to do her work at the same time?" He asked Alice who cringed again. Of course he would call Rosalie a babe, she was. Although only 15, Rosalie was easily the best looking girl in Folkestone. You could see why when you met her mum – she was an ex supermodel. It's easy to get overlooked by boys when your best friend's with someone like Rose.

Rosalie was trying very hard to look like she wasn't staring at the students at the other side of the glass. She tried to concentrate on her work, while trying to text Alice and stare at them both at the same time. She found it extremely difficult, but once she had finished texting she did an over exaggerated wink at Alice and got back to her work.

The second that Rosalie had put her phone away, Alice's phone beeped.

"Is she a friend of yours?" Jasper was curious. He was hoping she was because then he could hook himself onto a gorgeous girl and his social status would climb up. He was hoping that he could melt the icy glares that the gorgeous, tiny brunette was giving him, but since he had no luck he might as well go for someone more willing for now.

"Yup." Alice said, popping the 'p'. Jasper knew this would be much easier to get the blonde girl to go on a date with him.

Alice looked down at her message.

_OMG OMG OMG, HE'S YUM. Ask him out for me! X Rose_

"So… you like the look of Rosalie do you? Do you want to go out with her sometime? She asked me to ask you, since she can't." Alice asked, going bright red. It wasn't even her date and she was embarrassed in-case he said no.

"Sure," Jasper said casually although he found the idea of getting Alice on a date more exciting – more of a challenge.

Jasper really liked the thought of Alice. She was gorgeous, sexy, dressed well and she would be just perfect to wrap his arms around and let her hang off his every word for a few weeks before he got bored and moved onto the next girl. That's how long it usually took before he found someone better or more interesting.

Jasper waved at the window where Alice saw Rosalie blush and look down at her work, so she rolled her eyes and walked off. She was in no mood to watch her best friend flirt with another guy – and an arsehole like Jasper at that.

At break time, Alice ditched Jasper as fast as she could and he went off to meet his friends who he had met on Saturday. Rosalie and Jessica were waiting for her in the canteen and Alice looked at Rosalie disapprovingly with her hands on her hips, shaking her head.

"What?" Rosalie asked innocently, her voice raised and slightly panicky at the end.

"I thought you liked Emmett?" She asked Rose who looked down at the ground sheepishly. Emmett was Alice's older brother who had just gone onto college as he was turning 17 this year.

"I do, but Emmett's not going to be interested in a school girl. Plus he's your brother so it would be weird." She explained and Alice took it all into account – even if Rosalie was wrong. It was only last year that Emmett had been in school himself. He had liked her then and he still liked her now, she didn't get why the pair of them didn't just get together.

"Whatever, just be careful. Jasper's a player. We saw that on Saturday, it's not a good idea to go out with him. You know it can't last." Alice warned her.

Jessica asked all about Jasper and just what had happened on Saturday that had made Alice dislike him so much. She let Rosalie explain as she was listening to the conversation on the table behind her. It was Jasper and his gang of girlie groupies. They practically dripped off him and laughed at every lame joke that he fed them. He lent back on his chair and she could feel the body heat rolling off of him. She tried to move away but he took up too much. She took a deep breath and caught a whiff off his cologne. Oh well, if she couldn't escape him at least he smelt nice. Jessica and Rosalie laughed at Alice squirming to get away from Jasper who might as well have been taking up two tables and finally when lunch was over, Alice could escape.

That night, Alice didn't wait for Jessica. She rushed out of class so that she could walk home alone and have a quiet think. Folkestone had always been a nice place to live. She could walk and think and reflect quietly by the beach – although not today as she didn't want to get her school uniform dirty from the sand and pebbles.

When Alice got home, she did all her usual things. She did her homework, she talked to her friends online, she watched a bit of TV, she had dinner, spent some time with her mum, dad and sister and then went to bed.

And that night, she had another weird dream.

**So aren't I amazing? Two chapters in two days! Sorry about all the English talk – you can always google it if you don't know what I'm talking about ;) Thank you! And don't forget to give me feedback via review. You can review even if you aren't signed in because I turned on anonymous reviews :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to HollyMist and wonderful-sunset for reviewing my previous chapter :) I love feedback =D**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The strange dreams that Alice always had were like visions. It wasn't like normal déjà vu; everything that happened in her dreams always came true like she had some sort of psychic ability. She knew when she'd had her "psychic dreams" because when she woke up the next day, she always left with the same craggy feeling in her stomach that made her feel slightly lightheaded for an hour or two. She knew that these dreams should not have been possible, and yet they occurred in her mind once every few months.

_Alice's Dream…_

_She jumped onto his back and kissed his neck tenderly and he shivered. _

"_Thank you," he whispered with a sigh of happiness. He put her down and turned to face her, putting his arms around her waist he moved closer to her face so she could feel his hot breath in her mouth. He kissed her, leaving her overwhelmed and breathless and somewhat bewildered. When he pulled away he let his hands drop and take hers and as he stared into her eyes they heard unknown people laughing, but she could barely hear them as she was too caught up in this perfect moment._

"_I love you," He told her, meaningful and caring._

"_I love you too." She replied with a sweet smile._

_Alice let go off one of Jaspers hands and they both turned towards the laughter where one of Jasper's friends was telling a joke and so they joined in with everyone else._

_Alice wakes up…_

The sick feeling in her stomach protruded through her as she opened her eyes. She felt twice as sick knowing that one day, she could possibly be in love with Jasper Whitlock and that he would be in love with her too – or maybe this was just a warning. Maybe her visions were telling her not to fall for him as his so called 'love' for her was all an act. She would have to go to all the stops to make sure that she didn't fall for his good-looks, definitive charisma and charm. She was already describing him in such a positive light that it couldn't be a good start. She scowled at her own attraction to him and tried to think about him in pessimistically. He was a man-whore, he doesn't fall in love with girls, and he uses them to make himself look good. He makes them for him and then drops them a little while later when they give him what he wants. No good would come from being with Jasper Whitlock. Thinking of him this way made her feel better and so Alice could get on with getting ready for school again.

She couldn't avoid Jasper, but she had to be as convincing as possible, as icy and cold towards him as was necessary. It didn't matter too much; he would probably be flirting with Rosalie the whole time.

On observing the weather, she noticed that it was nowhere near as warm as yesterday, but it wasn't warm enough to wear a coat, so Alice put on her white, long-sleeved top with the black rose down the front, a ripped, denim miniskirt, some thick tights, pale pink legwarmers and brown boots and finally a black choker and ring to go with it. It sounded horrible to describe, but Alice had always liked this outfit.

In an attempt to distract herself from thinking about Jasper, she thought about what she was going to do that day. She had a sleepover at Rosalie's tonight, a shared P.E lesson with Jasper's class, she would have to text Bella to congratulate her for having the baby – Edward was so proud to have a daughter and Alice herself was proud to have a little niece and maybe Jasper would talk to her today so she could try her coldness out on him – No! She had to stop thinking about Jasper! It had to stop.

* * *

**I know that this is an much shorter chapter than usual and I'm very sorry. I've not had much inspiration with this chapter – it was more of a filler just to explain what Alice dreamt about and to show how she feels about Jasper because there weren't many of her thoughts on how she felt about him in the last two chapters – just interactions with him. Well, go ahead and review and tell me what a nasty, pathetic writer I am for only squeezing out barely over 600 words for my story xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to wonderful-sunset for reviewing to my previous chapter – and for telling me I'm a good writer :D You are a wonderful reviewer :D . I apologise again for making such a short chapter yesterday and I'm afraid that this chapter is only a bit longer :( It's mainly because I'm hoping to make a nice eventful chapter and so there's only a few things happening in these ones that lead up to the big one. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Through all Alice's thinking and day-dreaming about her brother's new baby, she had completely lost track of time. She had ten minutes to get to school and only fifteen before it started, you always had to be there five minutes early so that you had time to get to lesson and unluckily for Alice, her lesson was right at the far end of the school. She grabbed her bag and keys before running out the door and walking to school as fast as her legs could possibly carry her without setting alight. She was glad that she had chosen to wear boots with a chunkier and much lower heel than usual as she would have had difficulty walking at the pace that she was now with stilettos on. However, wearing these lower boots meant that Alice's usual 4"8 frame **(A/N I say this because she's only 15 and so she has time to grow) **was only boosted by about three inches rather than the usual 6.

Alice managed to get through the school gates just in time to hear the bell go off for lesson.

"Shit!" She muttered and sped up her pace even more so that she could make it in time for the class register. Just as she ran into the first building to take a shortcut, she was knocked over by a tall figure. She looked up at the person who was going to make her even later and saw an outstretched hand belonging to Jasper Whitlock.

_Oh of course, why not? _Alice thought in her head bitterly. However, she took his hand and he helped her up with ease. She wasn't exactly what you'd call heavy, but he lifted her up like she was just a piece of paper he'd dropped.

"We really should stop knocking each other over, you know." He said and winked at her. Alice scowled.

"I'm sorry, but it's not like I plan to bump into you, is it?" Alice snapped. She had hoped for it to come out nicer sounding than that since he had helped her up, but she was already embarrassed by the thought of the dream she had had.

"You're a stupid little pixie, you know that?" He laughed and walked away in the opposite direction, leaving Alice to boil over by herself. How could she find one person so irritating? He hadn't even apologised to her after knocking her over! He just insulted her and walked off!

Now that she was going to be late for P.E – which Jasper was going to be in, so it did make her wonder why he was going the wrong way – she would have to forge a note from her mum to give to the office. She stopped at an old staircase to write it by an old room that none of the students had ever been in. She wasn't really surprised, nor did it interest her to go in and have a look – it smelt terrible.

On handing in the note to the secretary, Alice was told that there would be no need for her to have a detention at lunch and was given a late pass. One of the perks of being head of the school council was that no-one suspected her of faking a note to get out of detention. Then again, they wouldn't expect her to be late without a good reason – daydreaming before school did not constitute as a good reason.

She ran down to the P.E changing rooms and jumped up on a bench to flick the light switch which had always been just too high for her to reach, which meant that when she was changed and ready with her shoes off, she wouldn't be able to turn the light off even if she stood on the bench. There was something eerie about this room that Alice couldn't quite place what it was. Perhaps it was the tree branches that bash against the skylight constantly or the fact that there were no windows in this dark and cold room?

"Sorry I'm late Miss, here's my note." Alice said as she handed the late pass to Mrs Matthews once she had gone downstairs and into the school gym. Mrs Matthews was Alice's gym teacher who had never particularly liked Alice for whatever reason unknown to anyone.

"Right, well both classes are mixed together today. We're doing dodge ball so make yourself useful and stand in a space and be ready." She instructed her and so Alice did as she was told. She looked around the room to see if she could find Jessica or Rosalie and saw them by the back wall. Jessica had her arms folded, leaning against the back wall while Rosalie was standing with Jasper.

She had a different P.E kit on to normal, she had a white, tight, short-sleeved t-shirt that was slightly see-through so it revealed the colour of her bra (black – super classy, Rose – who wears a black bra to P.E?) and she had some black almost hot-pants sized shorts on. Then she had long white socks on the finished just at her knee to show off her supermodel long legs and some white plimsolls. She had also curled her hair today and was twirling round her finger while leaning on her right hip to show off her curves and she was giggling furiously and flirtatiously at everything he said.

Alice felt sorry for Jessica, and so decided to join her – she was obviously not doing P.E again and Alice didn't blame her. Especially dodge ball. Mrs Matthews would take any chance she gets to 'accidently' hit Alice round the face with a ball. It wasn't that Alice was terrible at P.E because she wasn't, but ever since Alice had caught Mrs Matthews kissing someone other than her husband, she had had it in for Alice.

"Hey Jess, sorry I'm late. I was running late this morning and _then s_ome_ idiot _knocked me over and_ didn't even apologise_." She said, emphasising the last part louder and clearer so that Jasper would hear. She could tell that he had heard because he looked over and stopped concentrating on Rosalie just after she said it and the corners of his lips twitched, threatening to turn into a smile. But before three seconds had barely passed, he was back to charming the pants off of Rosalie who was getting closer and closer to him as each minute went on. By the end of the lesson, she was really close and constantly touching his arm and at one point she had been playing with his hair while he sat there with his hands on her hips.

To be perfectly honest, Jasper was bored of Rosalie already. Yeah, she was hot and she provided some amusement, but this relationship was barely going to last days – let alone weeks. It was because Jasper was interested in Alice, he needed to have that feisty, brunette hanging off his arm for a week or two. He suspected that his unusual amount of interest was due to the fact that she had taken an instant dislike to him and he couldn't just sweep her off her feet like he had done with every other girl he had met that he'd wanted before.

Jasper was going to place a bet with his friend James so that, when he finally did get Alice, he would see how long he could last with her. If she was lucky he might even stay with her a month. Then she'd be dumped and forgotten and just another triumph to add to his long list of girls.

Jasper peered over Rosalie who was nattering on about how they had very similar hair colours to see Alice who happened to be looking that way for one second. But that was all it took. For just that one second, she almost let her guard down and she almost gave him a smile.

* * *

**So,** **that's the forth chapter done :) Remember to tell me what you think! Reviews are much loved. Thanks**. **:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to deltagirl74 and wonderful-sunset for reviewing to my chapters. You are brilliant people. In answer to your comment, deltagirl74, I have already written out the next two chapters after this so you shall just have to wait and see, won't you ;D MUAHAHAHA :D**

**For future reference, I plan on changing my pen name. I'll let you know before I do so what it is ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Jasper left Rosalie standing talking about hair colour and walked over to wear Alice was standing with a rather intense look of concentration plastered on her face. He wondered if she always looked so tense all the time and started thinking of ways that he could make her relax. But he had to stop because he knew what would happen if he got to 'happy' and Alice would never go near him if she was to see that.

"Hey dwarfie, so… you're in the same class as Rosalie? What happened to you this morning?" He asked her, seeming genuinely interested. Although Alice was sure that he wasn't really.

"I was late," She snapped at him. "Do you even know my name? If you're going to talk to me I would prefer that instead of _dwarfie_ or_ pixie_." She couldn't stop herself from sounding sour. Her vision had really rocked her nerves and although she didn't like him, every time he talked to her, she heard him confessing his love for her in her head and it made her nervous when talking to him.

Jasper frowned. He didn't actually know her first name. He only knew her by Ms Brandon because of the head-teacher being so formal. Alice noticed the look on his face and she felt powerful against him.

"If you want to know, you only have to ask." She said and then realised that she seemed like she wanted him to know her name, when she didn't really care if he knew her name or not. But she couldn't correct herself now as that would seem even more like she liked him.

"I seem to have given you a bad impression, let's start again. Hi, I'm Jasper." He introduced himself and bowed to show a little respect and courtesy. Alice was impressed by the gentlemanly acts he was putting on to make her like him and it was extremely flattering. But then she noticed that he wasn't completely focused on her.

Jasper was staring at Lauren West – a girl who was notoriously easy and very provocative. She wore a low cut t-shirt to show off her cleavage and she wore a short black tennis skirt and as she talked to the year 11 P.E. teacher, she would occasionally rub her outer thigh and bat her eyelids to make the teacher feel flustered. Alice went back to feeling angry and irritated by Jasper. It didn't take much to make him move onto the next girl.

"Over here." She said and Jasper snapped out of his daydream.

"Huh?" He asked, a bit bewildered as he looked at Alice's stern face.

""Me, I am over here, not there. When you actually want to know, tell me. Otherwise, go back to your weird fantasies about _Lauren_."

The way that Alice said Lauren's name with such distaste hinted to Jasper that she wasn't fond of the very attractive girl that was set on seducing the year 11 P.E teacher and the other end of the hall. He had just got her talking to him and he had already messed up. Alice went back to glaring at him and refusing to speak to him so he cursed himself in his head and sloped back to Rosalie who would lick his wounds and possibly make him feel much better.

For the rest of the day, Jasper thought about how he would apologise to the Pixie. It would help if he knew her name so that he could grab her attention. He couldn't just shout 'Oi!' as that was far too rude and he wasn't sure that she would appreciate it much. He thought about asking James – his little brother(coincidently with the same name as his friend) who was in her year, but James was off school with flu and he didn't really want to bother him at home while he was resting, so in the end Jasper decided that he would wait until Emmett Brandon's back home party with all his new college friends and everyone from school.

Jasper already had Emmett's number because he had met him on the first day that he had gone into town with his new friends – the same day that he had met the Pixie. He called Emmett at lunchtime to ask a few questions that hopefully Emmett wouldn't be suspicious of – or too busy to answer.

"Hey, your sister is the head of the school council isn't she?" He asked Emmett who already seemed wary of Jasper. Emmett knew of Jasper's reputation and he didn't want him anywhere near his little sister.

"What do you want to know about Mary for?" Emmett replied and that was all Jasper needed to know. However, he couldn't just leave it at that – Emmett was big and scary, a complete contrast to the feisty, but dainty and small little sister Mary.

"She showed me round school and I just wanted to know if she was free for your party because my little brother was interested in asking her to go with him." He tried brushing Emmett off and failed because the big brother saw right through him.

"Jasper, I'm warning you, stay away from her. She's not like any other girl you can just forget. She's my sister, and if you hurt her, I will have to crush you." Emmett warned him and it sounded like he was doing it through gritted teeth on the end of the line. Jasper gulped loudly and Emmett chuckled darkly to show that he had heard it.

Maybe Emmett and Mary weren't that different; they both had the same fiery temper.

After Jasper had finally convinced Emmett that he wasn't going to make Mary cry in any way, shape or form, he asked Lauren to the dance and out of the corner of his eye saw Rosalie tense up – looking rather hurt. He didn't purposely intend to hurt her, but he had had his fun with her and now he was looking for something different. When he asked Lauren, she squealed and agreed before running off to her friends to tell them what had just happened to her. Jasper didn't care much, he was hoping that Alice would turn up to the party and be so insanely jealous of Lauren that she'd want to have Jasper for herself. He laughed at his own thought – it seemed so unrealistic, but he wanted it to happen so badly.

After school, Jasper ran to be the first at the school gates so he could wait for his Pixie. He had to study the crowds intensely to make sure that he didn't miss her – she was so small. Luckily for him, he was tall so he could look for her in the crowds easily.

When Alice did appear, he tailed after her cautiously. But when she started to speed up to get away from him, he had to grab her attention.

"Mary! Wait up!" He yelled and suddenly she stopped and hissed at him.

"Sssshh!"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him round to the side of a house where there was barely enough room for the two of them.

"Well, this is… intimate." Jasper commented, and Alice slapped his arm. "Owww! What was that for?"

"You talked to my brother didn't you?" She asked. "Nobody else calls me Mary."

"Really? Why's that?" He asked, genuinely interested this time, but she shook her head and changed the subject.

"So what did you want anyway?"

"I wanted to know if you were going to be at Emmett's party tonight." He asked and he got a response he was a bit confused by.

"No, of course I'm not. Why on Earth would I go to a party at my own house? You're an idiot." She answered sarcastically and rolled her eyes, before pushing Jasper away from her and walking home. He smiled; he was looking forward to trying to seduce her at the party. It would be a lot easier in a more relaxed environment. Then it dawned on him that he still didn't know her name. He ran out of the little side alleyway and yelled down the road at the figure that he thought was his little Pixie.

"So what is your name then?" He yelled and the figure turned round to face him.

"Alice!" She shouted back before turning back round and running in the direction of home as if he was going to chase her home.

Alice. He had no idea why she was called that, but he intended to find out. What a beautiful name. Alice.

* * *

**There's chapter five for you, I hope it was long enough for you. I intend on improving the length of my chapters. But obviously just because I intend to, doesn't mean I will xD Because I'm lazy like that. So review to prove you're not as lazy as me ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to wonderful-sunset for reviewing to my last chapter - you are the best reviewer a fanfic author can have :) and thank you to new reviewer purpleriverah29! **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

To get ready for the party, Alice had invited Rosalie and Jessica to her house so that they could all get ready and gossip like normal. At least it was normal before all the drama with a certain blonde boy.

Rosalie had been a bit miffed when she heard that Jasper had asked Lauren to go to the party with him, but she knew it was for the best. Seeing him get bored of her and move on made her realise that when she didn't feel heartbroken, it was because there had always been someone else she had liked more. Alice's brother, Emmett.

Emmett had been delighted about this of course. When Rosalie had turned up at the house to see him instead of Alice, he didn't want to get his hopes up. But he got a huge surprise when she kissed him as soon as he was in her line of sight.

"I really like him Alice." Rosalie sighed dreamily, flicking through her bag for her new outfit.

"I know, you've mentioned. Quite a few times." Alice said, slightly resentful that Rosalie had found somebody so quickly after being dropped by Jasper. Especially as it was her brother. Even he wasn't immune to her beauty. Although that didn't surprise her, her brother was a bit of an air-head in his own right.

Jessica came out of the bathroom at that moment and Rosalie thanked God that she did because it would have been awkward for her. Alice was unhappy at the moment and Rosalie got the feeling that it was something to do with her.

"Jess, you look gorgeous! If you don't pull somebody tonight then the world is messed up!" Rosalie cried and Alice couldn't help but agree with her. Jessica had said right from the beginning that the next party she would go to, she wanted to go with more of a 'free spirit' feel. Like someone who'd turned up at a party after hearing about it 30 minutes earlier. She had a white vest top on that was tucked into her long, black floaty skirt with pink flowers on it. She was going to stand out from the crowd completely – probably as she was going to be one of the few that weren't dressed up. Jessica had only come back from her holiday a few weeks prior and so she still had a lovely golden colour to her skin. She styled her hair so it was wavy and placed a pink flower in it so she looked beautiful and natural.

What concerned Alice was the outfit that Rosalie had picked for herself. Bearing in mind that they were all 15 and going to a party with college students between 17 and 19, Rosalie's outfit was definitely… revealing. It wasn't that she'd pick a dress that was too low cut, it was the fact that it was strapless, tight, fitted and came to just below her butt cheeks. The outfit screamed 'I'm easy!' and somehow, Alice needed to tell Rosalie that without hurting her feelings.

"Rose, are you sure you want to go out dressed like that?" She asked, trying to drop a subtle hint that Rosalie wasn't getting.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" She asked looking down at the dress and straightening any creases.

"Well, not only is it strapless, it's rather short too… and the guys down there don't know you – they're going to assume you're-" But Rosalie interrupted Alice before she could finish her sentence.

"That's why I've got Emmett. If they try anything, my big, strong boyfriend will tell them how it is." She grinned but Alice scowled. Just because Rosalie and Emmett were together now, did not mean that he was her bodyguard. She had to responsible for her own actions, yet she wasn't. She could dress like a prostitute and expect Emmett to save her when a guy asks her how much she charges.

But there was no changing Rosalie's mind. She was going out in that outfit and Emmett would have to concentrate on her safety rather than enjoying himself and nobody was going to stop her.

Alice sighed and opened her wardrobe. The outfit she had picked paled in comparison to Jessica's outfit when it came to standing out. Maybe today wasn't such a bad idea to blend in after all.

She chose a silk, grey, flapper style dress with lace on the front and fringing at the bottom. Then she put on some heeled nude brogues and grabbed a pair of silver heels that Rosalie had brought round. She noticed that Jess already had flat sandals on.

"Here, Rose." She said, still feeling awkward from the discussion about the dress. Rosalie smiled and took them off of her and looked down at Alice's shoes.

"What happened to the flat brogues?" She asked and Alice scowled. She couldn't wear the flat brogues to really get the look going. Not because it wouldn't of worked, but because they were a size 13, and she had recently gone up to a size 1**. (A/N size 13 is a 1 ½ in the U.S and size 1 is size 2 ½ in the U.S I believe? Correct me if I'm wrong :D)**

"They don't fit anymore." And the conversation was left at that. A little while later, while Rosalie convinced Alice to let her straighten her hair into a straight and sleek bob, Rosalie decided to find out what was wrong with her.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked Alice, her eyes growing cautious in-case anything she might say could touch a nerve. Alice tried shaking her head, but flinched away when the hot iron caught her ear.

"Why would you ask that?" Alice replied and Rosalie gave a small sigh, putting down the straighteners on the vanity table and brushing through Alice's hair.

"You seem… angry – with me in particular. You don't seem to be snapping at anyone else." She explained sadly, and then proceeded to go through different clips to put in Alice's hair, finally settling on a silver slide.

"I'm not angry with you, Rose. I'm _jealous_."

Rosalie cocked her head to one side as if to demand an explanation and Alice closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She couldn't believe that she was going to have to tell her best friend how jealous she was. When she re-opened her eyes, she noticed that Jessica had resorted to sitting on the bed, quietly flicking through a magazine pretending to read it.

"You get all the attention from the guys. Even when Jasper found someone else, you picked yourself up, dusted yourself off and ended up with Emmett. Just like that. You don't have to make the effort." Alice blushed as she explained her feelings and Rosalie's face contorted into a face of understanding. Rosalie knew she was beautiful. She could understand why Alice felt like this and although it irritated Alice that Rosalie was so aware of her beauty, she was glad that Rosalie was so understanding.

Once Alice's hair was completed – which had been done in complete silence the rest of the time, Alice and Rosalie hugged and Jessica joined in after a short while.

Jasper arrived at the Brandon house early. He had noticed that most of the houses in England were a lot smaller than those back home, excluding the Brandon family home. It was more like a mansion with its white marble staircases and almost show-room like. The only thing that told you that this wasn't a set for a real-estate magazine was the family photos that were placed around the room. Jasper wondered just what Alice and Emmett's parent's jobs were and thought about how important and influential they must be to have a house such as this.

"Jasper, how are you?" A giant, friendly voice boomed through the halls and Emmett Brandon burst through the hallway with a can of lager in one hand. He proceeded to hug Jasper and then winked when he saw a girl hanging off Jaspers arm.

"So, who is this?" He asked and Jasper suddenly remembered that he had brought a date.

"This is Lauren," He smiled and then Emmett went away to bring them a drink. People started pouring in quicker now and eventually he and Lauren both saw three girls proceed down the stairs. Alice in particular looked lovely. Very 1920's.

"Jaazzzyy… I'm thirsty!" Lauren whined when catching on to the fact that he was staring quite obviously at Alice who hadn't even noticed. He sighed and they both wandered off to get a drink and went to the poolside which happened to be in an extremely large glass conservatory to keep the heat in.

Jasper got out a deckchair to sit in, but when Lauren went to sit on his lap he got up – causing her to fall into the chair quite unladylike, whilst he went to get another deckchair.

"What's up baby?" Lauren asked high-pitched in an attempt to make her voice seem soft, leaning over to him and stroking his hair and face. Before he could even respond – a dozen girls in bikini tops ran up and knelt by his deck chair, gazing at him with adoration and one girl even giving him a shoulder massage.

Alice usually enjoyed parties, but for some reason, she wasn't in the mood. She wanted to find somewhere to be alone. The only place she could think of where there wouldn't be any guests was the swinging chair at the end of the garden, so she excused herself from sitting with her friends who were currently making out with two guys – Rosalie with Emmett (which was horrific for her to watch) and Jessica with some boy she didn't know.

Jasper saw Alice making her way to the end of the garden alone through the glass. He lifted himself out of his chair and the girls that were sitting with him squealed – hoping he would join them for a swim in the pool. Instead he told them to stay there and they moaned to show they would much rather him be there with them. He ignored their desperate pleas for attention however, and went round to the end of the garden where Alice was sitting, swinging, looking like she was thinking hard about something.

"Can I sit with you?" He asked in a hushed tone and Alice looked up to see a well styled flop of blonde hair. She suddenly remembered her dream where she kissed him and felt slightly embarrassed – just like she had done in P.E. However she nodded, which he just managed to see in the dark and he perched himself next to her and sighed, looking up at the stars.

"Where are your groupies?" Alice asked and it took Jasper a minute to realise that she was talking about the girls in bikinis.

"By the pool," he replied, not looking at Alice just as she didn't look at him.

"Oh." Was the only thing she could think of to say.

As they both sat silently, they both racked their brains trying to think of something that could start of the conversation. Jasper spoke first.

"So, why Alice?" He asked and Alice looked straight at him, puzzled. She had forgotten that he hadn't been at school when she first joined and had to explain why she called herself Alice.

"It's my middle name. I don't like the name Mary, it's so _old-fashioned_." Alice explained, cringing even at the thought of being called Mary. Jasper was just pleased that she was talking to him – he was making progress and she seemed like a pretty interesting person anyway.

"So, what do you like doing?" Jasper asked in a desperate attempt to keep the conversation going. "I don't know much about you and I'm thinking now is my only chance." He smiled and gave a small chuckle, but he could see by Alice's face that she wasn't impressed.

"What about your little followers? Have you ever got to know them, or are they not worthy of your superiorness?" She spat at him.

"Ouch." He commented, actually feeling a little hurt but trying not to give it away.

"I'm not going to apologise. I'm right." She stated, but Jasper knew she was. He knew that the girls he spent time with wanted to know him, but he'd never been interested in knowing them. He knew their names, he knew that they were beautiful, he knew they were all brainless sheep, but that was it.

"Okay then," Jasper said, trying to move on. "How about 20 questions?"

"You get 10." She replied frostily. He realised that he really wasn't getting anywhere with her like he thought he was. Getting her to talk to him was one thing, talking to him politely was another.

"I'll go first then. Any brothers or sisters – besides Emmett?" He asked and Alice nodded. He waited and she knew she had to give a word of mouth answer.

"Yes, I have another older brother – Edward." She answered finally, thinking about what she could ask him. "Which part of America are you from?"

"Texas," He said with a slight bow of the head. "What is your favourite thing to do?" He asked and Alice scoffed – such easy questions.

"Shopping, or designing. Do you have any siblings?" She asked, copying his question from earlier. She noticed that Jasper's face fell slightly when she opened the question and he had a sad aura around him.

"I had a sister called Charlotte." He said and she was just about to ask why he was speaking in past tense when she heard a grating voice from the other end of the garden.

"JAZZY BABY!"

Lauren West was teetering up the garden path in her too big high heels with white hot-pants on and a crop top. Alice thought about how just adding an oversized baggy, t-shirt over the top of the crop top would make the outfit look better – possibly in a sparkly, metallic colour with one shoulder hanging off. But then she realised that on Lauren, it wouldn't look better. It was Lauren that made the outfit look slutty, not the other way around.

"We'll continue this later?" Jasper asked her, although she could tell that was more of a 'we _will _continue this later' statement rather than a question.

"Sure." Alice replied, not too sure that she didn't want to see him again. It had been rather nice talking to him as himself, not him as the player trying to get her. Just him trying to get to know her and vice versa. She had been cold with him, but it had kept his man-whore ways at bay.

"Jazzy, what were you doing spending time with _her_?" Lauren said and this made Alice want to jump up and make some sort of sarcastic comment, but she held her tongue and continued to swing on the wooden chair swing watching how things would pan out and how exactly Jasper would answer Lauren's question. However, Lauren wasn't quite finished yet.

"She better stay away from you, you're mine. We can't have someone like _that_ stealing you away." She said playfully, wrapping her arms around Jasper's neck, but he pulled away. Alice couldn't bite her tongue any longer. Lauren was at a party, at her house, and she had the cheek to say something like that.

Jasper was about to defend Alice, however, he knew from the slap he had received from her earlier that she didn't need protecting, and by the looks of things, she was about to get feisty. He continued to stand in the middle so that if things did get nasty, he could break the pair of them up.

"Actually Lauren," Alice said darkly, her voice lowered. Lauren herself even wavered her stance when she saw Alice's face. "We were just talking, not that you'd know anything about that." She continued, glaring a hole right through Lauren's head. "To have an intelligent conversation, you'd have to have intelligence."

Lauren wasn't going to take an insult like that from Alice, she hung one arm off of Jasper's shoulders who looked alarmed. Alarm bells rung in his head as he knew he should move away, but he didn't have time as Lauren moved in quicker than he expected.

"No, we don't talk much. We have other things to occupy ourselves with." Lauren said suggestively, placing one of her hands on his upper thigh, making her comment look dirty. Even though the closest they'd even come to sex was making out at the back of the school.

Jasper uncomfortably shifted away from Lauren which alerted Alice that Lauren was making it out to be way more than it was. She laughed in an almost seductive manner to Jasper, although he was sure that Lauren didn't see it that way.

"Yeah?" She said, still chuckling – although slightly manically now.

"Yeah, come on Jazzy, let's go. The girls are waiting by the pool." Lauren took his hand but before they could walk away, Alice ran up, leapt onto Jasper and kissed him. A proper, breath-holding, crowd gasping kiss. As her lips crushed his, she thought about how soft his lips were, even if her intentions were only to anger Lauren. He bent down lower so that her tip-toes could touch the floor but she barely noticed. As she pushed away from him, she heard someone wolf-whistle in the crowd that was gathering but she didn't look to see who it was. She turned away and kept walking back into the house until she was in her room. All she could think about was how she had just made the biggest mistake in her life – and she had enjoyed it.

She placed a finger to her lips, and smiled.

Jasper was too shocked to speak. Lauren had dropped his hand, but he didn't care. He was thinking about Alice. She was different from anyone else he had met before and he liked her. More than he had liked someone before. It was so cliché, but so true.

He placed a finger to his lips, and smiled.

* * *

**So, that was Chapter 6, it was a lot longer than I had planned, but oh well. I kind of liked this chapter although I know that some people won't be happy with me - AND it is a bit cliche XD. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you :D OH! And I didn't proof read because I was too tired so I apologise.. :( **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to wonderful-sunset and purpleriverah29 :) I love reading your reviews and they inspire me to write faster – even if I should be doing coursework and revising for exams soon!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Alice woke up the next morning with last night's party in her mind. She half hoped that it had been a dream but she knew that it wasn't. It didn't help that she hadn't had a great night's sleep either, because she had had another vision last night.

"_I, Mary Alice Brandon promise to love you for now, forever, for always."_

_Alice, looking a bit older than usual cringed at her own name, making her groom smile even wider._

"_I, Harry Clearwater promise to love you for now, forever, for always."_

But the vision changed at the end. It blurred slightly and then the groom lost a few inches in height, had a paler complexion and looked older than her previous groom who she had never met.

"_I, Jasper Whitlock promise to love you for now, forever, for always."_

Alice could happily say that her dream had confused her. Usually, her visions didn't change halfway through and although they made her feel slightly sick afterwards, they never disturbed her sleep. Plus she could usually make sense of them. If this vision was to happen – who was she marrying? Some man she had never met before called Harry something (who was very handsome and looked younger than her in the vision), or was she going to end up with Jasper? That in its self was just too hard to think about. She had only just kissed him and it wasn't for the normal reasons you would kiss someone either – and now she knew that there was a possibility that they could end up getting married? Alice thought that her older self must have some kind of dying wish to be unhappy to marry Jasper, but then – she didn't know that he wouldn't mature as he got older. Maybe these more frequent visions were her heads way of telling her that they were possibly soul mates.

She crawled out of bed and looked in her vanity table mirror, she had bags the size of Everest under her eyes and her hair was such a mess she didn't even dare look at it anymore. She clipped all her hair out of her face and then went to splash her face.

Going downstairs, she saw that Emmett was cleaning up beer cans and someone else with floppy bronze hair was sweeping the floor to put in the bin.

"Edward!" Alice squealed, and her older brother turned around and grinned. He was older than Alice by 9 years and older than Emmett by seven – Edward had clearly been an early accident.

Alice ran up and hugged him and at that moment, Edward's wife, Bella peered round the corner, with a baby in her arms.

"Sssh, Alice! You'll disturb the baby!" Bella scolded playfully and Alice overdramatically tiptoed over to have a look at her new baby niece. Renesmee, a mix of Bella and Edward, Emmett and Alice's mother's names and it couldn't have been more perfect for her.

She had cute, small features. Rosebud lips and an even tinier nose filled her face, but her most dominant feature was definitely her big, brown eyes framed with thick, black eyelashes – just like her mother. She had thick bronze hair that was curled slightly at the ends as it was only very short.

Bella passed her daughter over to Alice who cooed gently and rocked her as the baby looked up at her before closing her eyes and going back to snoring gently. Bella laughed affectionately, gazing adoringly at her baby.

"She does nothing but sleep, does that baby."

She walked over to Emmett and lectured him about the mess and what their parent's would think while Alice sat on a big armchair, humming quietly and looking over this perfect bundle of prettiness.

"She's gorgeous isn't she?" Edward asked me, sitting down beside me as Alice looked up and noticed that the room had now been cleaned to perfection – Edward had always been the good child. Alice resentfully thought that it was likely that Esme and Carlisle probably favoured Edward as Emmett was a bit of a free spirit and although Alice worked hard, she spent a lot of money on clothes which they weren't too keen on.

"Mmmm," Alice nodded, almost starting to feel sleepy. She passed the baby back to Edward and went to get herself some breakfast. She was glad to get a distraction. Edward talked about his new job now that he had got a degree from university and Bella talked about how she was going to wait until Renesmee was a bit older before she started job searching. Then when Renesmee was asleep they all laughed and joked and waited for Esme and Carlisle to come home from work.

"Mum! Dad!" Edward yelled as they both came through the door looking weary from a day at work. However, their day was brightened when they saw their oldest son standing by the door. They dropped their bags (which were quickly moved by a very efficient maid) and threw their arms around him and Bella. Then the day seemed to happen again as they showed both Esme and Carlisle their first grandchild and laughed about the time she spent sleeping.

Edward and Bella had to stay over for the night as they lived too far away in Yorkshire to travel with their young baby – plus Esme insisted as she had the day off the next day and would have liked to see them a bit more.

Alice and Emmett just rolled their eyes and laughed at how much attention their older brother was getting. This was usual when he visited – and when he did he always had something amazing to tell them or show them, this time it was Renesmee. Next time it would have to be something really drastic – like him and Bella both going for sex-changes.

That night, Alice was still filled with excitement as she went to bed. Although she lay there for a while, she didn't actually manage to get to sleep for at least 45 minutes because today had just been wonderful.

It had also given her a lot of time to think. Today had been a nice distraction from thinking about Jasper, but it had to be thought about. How would she react when she saw him at school on Monday? How would she act around him?

Like nothing had happened. That's how.

* * *

**So, this is a short chapter, but I felt like getting one out today and it's more of just a filler to show her normal life outside school life and parties and Jasper. I know this chapter does mention him, but it's nice to see her interact with her family as I notice she doesn't do this much. Anyway… Now that I've finished babbling, review please :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to purpleriverah29 for reviewing to the previous chapter! :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Alice was dreading school that day as she got ready. She slipped into a floaty blouse and some white jean style trousers and some pretty sandals – no heels. This was the hottest it had been for ages in Folkestone and she was intending to make the most of it. She clipped all her hair out of her face rather than its usual flicky style and felt that this was a bit of a different look on her. She was going to be at school without heels on, so everyone would see how short she is – including Jasper. But she was trying not to think of him. She was going to avoid him where possible, even if this wasn't the brightest idea in the world, and she was going to act as if this was a normal day.

Jasper on the other hand, was looking forward to the day. He was going to go out of his way to see Alice today and make sure that his feelings for her were clear. He liked her – properly. He didn't want to mess her around, or treat her like a temporary faze, he wanted to be with her. He went out of his way to make sure he smelled nice and that his hair was perfect before strolling outside where his dad drove him to school.

Alice had to walk to school again. Esme had convinced Bella and Edward to stay around for a bit longer and so Esme had taken Bella and the baby out while Carlisle went to work and Edward did work from his laptop. That meant that there was nobody to take her to school today – no different from usual, then.

It was a lovely day so Alice decided to walk past the beach. There were a lot of tourists around on the beach and Alice immediately regretted her decision to walk along the beach side as she got sand in between her toes and a small child with a bucket of sand and water bumped into her, splashing her with sand and water, leaving marks and wet patches all over her white and pink outfit. The shirt had even become slightly see-through and she was glad that she had placed a vest top underneath it.

Looking at her watch, she evaluated the amount of time she had left – not a lot. She definitely wouldn't have time to go home and the only change of clothes she had at school was a pair of black shorts. She thanked her own genius that she had left black shorts there rather than any other colour and that there had been no sand to get on her shirt - the sun would dry that off in no time.

As soon as she got near school, she covered her front with a bag and ran into the school as fast as she could. She grabbed her shorts from her locker and quickly changed in the bathroom. She sighed with relief and stifled a giggle when she came out and saw a shocked girl a year younger than her staring. She dreaded to think what it sounded like she had been doing in there.

She noticed that she was getting a lot of stares from boys and quite a few deathly glares from girls and she knew what the cause was. Those girls were jealous that she had kissed Jasper. As she walked past him, he smiled sympathetically – he had obviously noticed the negative attention that she was getting. However he didn't walk towards her, and she was glad he didn't as this would have probably made the glares worse. She kept her head down and sped up, getting to her lesson as fast as she could without bringing attention to herself.

There were some girls who were just curious to know what was going on, but Alice didn't tell them anything about the situation. She simply shrugged it off – which probably meant that there were going to be rumours circling Alice and Jasper quite rapidly by the end of the day – but it was a lot easier than telling every person the whole truth.

"But was the kiss good?" one girl asked shyly. She was clearly embarrassed to be asking and Alice bit her lip. She wasn't really sure how to answer. If she said she didn't like it, she would be lying and if she admitted she did like it, then it was going to be humiliating. So instead, Alice tried to reword it.

"Jasper is a good kisser, yes." She said, continuing to gnaw at her lip. She knew that she really hadn't made her answer any better, but it had made her feel better to think that it would make a difference.

At lunchtime, people were still asking the same questions – she hadn't realised that quite so many people had been to the party. She had stopped answering any of them in the end, telling people that it wasn't what it looked like and that was that. As she walked down to the canteen area, she felt a strong hand grab her and pull her into a storage cupboard.

The light switched on and she saw Jasper facing the wrong way. She tried not to laugh at him as he turned round and grinned slightly goofily. She almost smiled back but then realised that her plan was to act normally, so she bit the sides of her cheeks and pretended to scowl as if she was upset to be in this close proximity with him. Normal meant no smiling, no friendliness and definitely no more kissing.

"I wanted to talk about the other night," Jasper announced and Alice sighed. Of course he did, what else would he have to talk to her about. "I don't know what that was but - " He started and Alice interrupted him.

"It wasn't anything. Lauren annoyed me and insulted me. So when Lauren placed her claim on you, I knew exactly what to do to wind her up." She said and felt guilty for lying to him as he appeared to believe her and the face he was pulling as it processed in his mind. But there was no way she could tell him about her visions or how she would kiss him again if she got the chance.

"It felt like a bit more than revenge," Jasper noted hopefully.

"Of course it did, it had to look genuine, I had to make Lauren jealous." Alice replied, but Jasper still couldn't keep a straight face.

"How did that work for you?" He said with a cheeky wink which she dutifully ignored.

"I don't know yet – has she said anything to you?" Alice asked.

"No, she's been quiet all day, and she's usually the loudest of the group." He told her and she smiled smugly.

"Well then yes, it worked."

They stood in silence for a minute or two until Jasper broke the silence. He noticed he was always the one to do this. He wasn't sure if she just had nothing to say or was comfortable with the silence when around him, but either way, it was always him to break the silence. But it wasn't true that Alice had nothing to say – a million and one questions were buzzing in her head, she just didn't have the guts to ask them.

"Alice," He sighed, and awkwardly shuffled his feet. He now emphasized for those girls who had forced themselves to confess their feelings to him and had always been embarrassed or lost for words. It was a horrible feeling. "I really like you; strangely, more than I've like anyone." He said and rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand, the other one hanging at his side, although he wanted to move it to his chest but he had to remain confident. "I know that you think I'm a player and you can't trust me, but I can be a normal boyfriend and you can trust me. I would never hurt you." He confessed, his face going redder as each word came out of his mouth.

Alice looked at him and even though she could feel the ice of her heart start to melt, the ice was there to stay. She couldn't trust him. He was confusing her and she didn't understand why he was going to all these lengths just to gain her attention for a few weeks.

"Jasper, I can't trust you." She told him honestly, and the look on his face was heart-breaking. "Even if I did like you, you would leave me as soon as you were bored."

"Please Alice, I can change!" He told her, desperately, placing a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.

"Can you?" She said questioningly and hastily left the storage cupboard leaving Jasper standing alone.

* * *

**I am officially amazing. I wrote three chapters in a day and am going to release them consecutively (or that's the plan if I remember XD) Review please :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to The Psychic Dreamer, BurnLobelia, aurike, wonderful-sunset, purpleriverah29 and AliceCullensTwinENA for reviewing. You are wonderful, lovely, beautiful people and I love all of your reviews! :D

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

Alice walked out of the cupboard and straightened her clothing, she got a few odd stares from people walking past, but she remained indignant and walked away to the school canteen where Jessica and Rosalie were waiting. Jasper's little speech had got her thinking and the distraction showed as they asked her what was wrong. When she explained, they did their best not to look pitiful and just try to give her a little sympathy and encouragement that she did the right thing. They all knew what Jasper was like and they knew that Alice was too good for him.

"Don't worry, he's not worth it," Jessica said kindly.

"Yeah, you made the right choice." Rosalie chipped in, but Alice grimaced.

"Did I?"

They both nodded and Alice decided to drop the subject before she started to bore them both and ended up with them complaining about her talking about it so much. Her eyes kept wandering to the table directly across from her where Jasper sat. He didn't look back at her, just kept spinning the lid of his water bottle on the table. Any girls that came near him or tried to comfort him would be swatted away like some annoying fly had just started buzzing around his head.

_Oh well, he'll be back to normal in a few days. _Alice thought, in such a way that she convinced herself of this fact... sort of.

But he wasn't back to his old self in a matter of days. In fact, as the days went by he grew worse. Everyday was the same, and everyday he and everyone on his table grew more and more miserable. He was obviously the life and soul – the entertainer of the group, the one who knew how to make you smile and how to make you laugh. His feeling low had set everyone around him in a downcast mood. There was no end to the amount of attempts there were to cheer him up, but he would always look as solemn and serious as ever. Alice tried not to think about it too much – his being so down couldn't all be down to her rejection. She didn't want to think of herself getting too much of a big head.

But it was down to her, Jasper had never actually liked a girl so intensely before and it didn't take much to be more intense than the other girls. All those dates and girlfriends he had were simply matters of attraction to their looks – he had had no interest in their personality. But with Alice, sure she was beautiful, but there was something about her that he wanted to get to know. Someone more fun and bubbly than the sharp and serious girl that he had grown to be accustomed to.

Alice's mind was taken off of things by the school councils organisation of a school dance. It was formal and girl's choice to make things more uncomfortable for the girls. The date had been set for only 3 months away, so there was a lot of planning to do and everyone to tell – which wasn't too hard, just give each year an assembly and tell them that way. But she had to think about the way it would be designed, any themes, music, food, drinks, etc. She had no time to think of anything else. Her friends were glad of this as they didn't want to have the sad, soppy kind of Alice they had seen that one particular lunchtime. It wasn't the Alice they were used to.

**2 and a half months later...**

It was getting closer to the date now and more and more girls were panicking that there would be no-one left to invite. Jasper, of course had had many invitations of confident girls and even one of a very shy girl that he had never seen before. He had turned them all down, he didn't care if it was girl's choice. He wanted to go to this dance and he wanted to go with Alice.

"Alice?" He asked, stopping the little lioness in her tracks. Storming speedily through the halls to get to the next port of call – or her next poor victim.

Her stomach lurched when she saw him and then she felt a pang of guilt. He was clearly still not himself whilst she had barely given him a second though in 2 months.

"Are you going to dance?" He asked and then punched himself in the head mentally. Of course she would be going, she's was arranging everything. Alice raised an eyebrow and almost smiled as he furrowed his brow at his own mistake. "I mean, would you like to go with me?I know it's girls choice, but -" He asked, voice slightly shaky with nerves for one of the few times in his life.

"No, I'm sorry." Alice tried to look as apologetic as possible even though she was only staying away from him because it was the right thing to do. She didn't want to get involved in something where she would only get hurt.

The old Jasper sparked inside of the empty shell that was the current Jasper as he felt the feeling of rejection for the second time from the tiny girl.

"Why? You never go on dates with anyone? Are you a lesbian or something?" He remarked, but realised he had said something terrible as he saw her eyes flash like they would burn a hole through his head. Anger seething and slithering through her body like snakes.

"So what if I was? How dare you make that accusation! You think everyone loves you and they don't. You're a pathetic little man-whore. For your information, I turned you down because I've already asked someone!" Alice shouted, furious that he would accuse her of something like that just because he got rejected. But she regretted it the moment the words came out from her lips. Alice hadn't asked anyone, she was planning on going alone because she had to make sure things went smoothly. Now she had to find someone decent, and quick. She felt like an utter idiot at that moment.

"Yeah? Who?" He asked, getting worked up. The anger was leaving him now, and he was left with a small bubble of hurt.

She sighed and looked round the room for someone worthy. There he was, tall, gorgeous, funny and best of all? Jasper's brother.

"James Whitlock." She replied with a smug look on her face. His jaw dropped as she walked away towards James. She grabbed his hand whilst Jasper was still looking and took him round the corner trying to ignore the shocked face he was pulling. James was a year younger than Jasper and in Alice's year. Once they got round the corner, she grabbed a fistful of his t-shirt and pulled him along a bit further to make sure nobody could hear their conversation.

"You're not going with anyone to the dance are you?"

"Nahhh, I wasn't goin-"

"Perfect, you can go with me." Alice announced with a smile.

"I can?" James asked, slightly suspicious of her reasons. He knew all about Jasper and Alice's complicated version of a relationship. Not that she was with him in any shape or form. But James was sure that this was all to make his brother jealous. He didn't want to hurt his brother. But he wasn't going to tell Alice no, either. She could be scary as hell.

"Yep, also. If anyone asks – I asked you to go with me a week ago – okay?" She asked and James nodded politely. Then he shrugged and made his way over to the canteen leaving Alice to take a few deep breaths and calm herself now that the panic was over. Then she walked over to the quiet hall that contained the lockers. The room was empty of people, spacious and light. The row of lockers created a small shadow and Alice walked over to her own locker putting the code in the lock and opening the door, hearing the dull creak and the clash as the door hit the other lockers. She applied her make-up quietly, appreciative of the silence that allowed her to think.

* * *

**So, I know I haven't uploaded a chapter in a looooooonnnnggg while. But this was the first time it felt good to write something. It's not very long, I would have hoped for a lot longer. But considering that this is an improvement on my old version and three of this version's chapters are all from chapter 7 of my old version, I think that's pretty good! So, enjoy and review! :D **

**Jas.. x**


End file.
